


Born to be... King.

by patri6



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, House Stark, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, The King in The North, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: Daenerys pide a Jon que se arrodilla y él...¿Lo hará?





	

Daenerys resultó ser cortante y brusca, no quería otra cosa que Jon se arrodillara ante ella. No aceptaba su titulo de Rey en el Norte.

Jon se retiró sin decir palabra y se tumbó en la cama de sus aposentos. Echaba de menos a Sansa y le preocupaba la atención que Meñique se empeñaba en profesarla... Jon nunca permitiria aquel matrimonio. Ni siquiera podía pensar en Sansa casado con otro.

Trás muchas vueltas a la almohada por fin logró dormirse. Se despertó en un lugar en el que nunca había estado antes...el clima era cálido y las olas del mar tan transparentes que se podía ver el fondo. Jon no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado allí... hasta que vio a un joven de cabello castaño rojizo, alto y de ojos azules acercarse a él. Le miró sorprendido durante un segundo y después se estrecharon en un abrazo.  
\- Robb- dijo aún sin creerselo.  
\- El mismo- su hermano sonreia.  
\- ¿Estoy muerto?  
\- No, claro que no, recuerda lo que decía padre... el lobo muere pero la manada sobrevive.  
\- Solo quedamos 2  
\- ¿Estás seguro?  
\- ¿Y padre?  
\- No te preocupes por eso.  
\- No debería, si no estoy muerto... es un sueño.

Robb le miró con expresión seria aquella vez y Jon lo renoció al instante.

\- No te arrodilles ante Daenerys Tagaryen, Jon.  
\- No pensaba...  
\- No lo hagas- repitió con contundencia.  
\- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Temes que pierda el Norte?  
\- Yo quería que heredaras nuestra tierra y lo conseguiste, hermano, pero tu puedes... tú eres mucho más.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Llegaras alto, Jon...Stark.  
\- Pero...  
\- No te inclines y todo estará bien.

Jon no lograba entender a que se refería con todo eso de que él era mucho más.

\- Nos separamos aquí, por el momento.

Se abrazaron de nuevo, como aquella última vez en Invernalia.  
Y entonces despertó, sin embargo no pudo evitar oír un susurro que repetía una y otra vez "legitimo heredero" y "Azor Ahai"

***

¿Habeis venido a arrodillaros?

Jon guardó silencio más de lo que dictaba el protocolo y hablo.

\- No.  
\- Soy vuestra reina-exclamó enfurecida.  
\- No lo sois, Daenerys de la Tormenta, el Norte no os pertenece.  
\- ¡Los 7 Reinos me pertenecen!  
\- Venid a intentar luchar a Invernalia... si es que os atreveis.

Ambos sabian que aquello era imposible.

Jon se acercó al dragón llamado Rhaegal y lo acarició, pensando en Fantasma. No vio la mirada sorprendida de Daenerys.

\- Un cuervo de Invernalia, majestad

Jon abrió la carta y la leyó, su mirada se iluminó.  
\- Partimos inmediatamente.  
\- ¿Ocurre algo malo majestad?

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- La manada ha sobrevivido. Bran y Arya están en casa.

Se giró hacía Daenerys y la besó la mano, después se marchó a grandes zancadas.  
Los Stark resurgian... y ganarian.  
-


End file.
